1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotary disk lasers and more particularly, to various laser and amplifier configurations using rotary disk laser module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser is a commonly used acronym for light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation. Our modern society utilizes lasers in many different capacities, including but not limited to consumer electronics, medicine, information technology, law enforcement, entertainment and military applications.
patent application Ser. No. 11/811,480 entitled NOVEL ROTARY DISK, ROTARY DISK MODULE, AND ROTARY DISK LASER AND AMPLIFIER CONFIGURATIONS, filed on Jul. 11, 2007 discloses various configurations of rotary disk modules and rotary disk lasers, and is expressly incorporated herein by reference. The benefit of the aforementioned prior non-provisional patent application is claimed herein. patent application Ser. No. 11/180,078 entitled ROTARY DISK LASER MODULE, filed on Jul. 12, 2005 discloses a rotary disk module with an improved efficiency of heat dissipation or heat removal, and is also expressly incorporated herein by reference. The rotary disk module includes a rotary disk that may be used for providing optical gains in one or more laser generators, such as laser amplifiers or laser oscillators. However, the configuration and implementation of the rotary disk laser module may vary depending on the specific use that is desired. For instance, in one implementation, it may be desirable to have a pulsing laser, while in other implementations it may be desirable to move the laser beam in various directions.
As is apparent from the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a variety of laser configurations and implementations of the rotary disk lasers and rotary disk amplifiers. The present invention addresses this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.